Joanie Loves Chaffey
by Jo Z. Pierce
Summary: Pam's sister comes to L.A. for a visit  A double triple drabble.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or situations created for tGAH nor for the gratuitous Happy Days reference; I borrow them out of love, and purely for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit from their use.

**Joanie Loves Chaffey**

A double triple drabble by Jo Z. Pierce

"I just don't know why she didn't make it to your wedding!"

Pamela Hinkley listened politely to her mother over the phone. It had been two weeks since the wedding, and Mrs. Davidson was already deconstructing the event.

"There's no excuse. She's your sister! She could have made it!"

"Mom, Joan's at college. It's her Freshman year."

"You do so much for her, and this is how she repays you?"

Pam understood the reference to a car loan she was paying off for the young student.

"Mom, I understand she couldn't get away..." In reality, she didn't.

"Still..." Mrs. Davidson sighed, moving onto the next wedding fiasco.

"Um, Pamela, about Ralph's best man. Tell me... Why was he...?"

Pam quickly interrupted, trying to avoid the subject of Bill, his unusual dress attire, and the shoot out at the chapel. "I was thinking that maybe Joan should come out to visit, now that things have calmed down..."

"That sounds great. Maybe you can talk some sense into her."

* * *

"Pam! I've got it all worked out!" Ralph said, loudly, so his wife could hear him in the other room. "Friday night, when Joanie gets into town, some of the kids from my class will drop by. They're all about the same age, right?"

"I don't know, Ralph," Pam replied hesitantly. "I mean some of your students are...well..."

"Pam! You're beginning to sound like Bill!" Ralph walked out into the livingroom, grabbed his wife around her waist, and hugged her, reassuring her it was only a joke.

"I know, honey," she apologized. "But Joanie can be a little, let's say, impressionable."

"Aw, come on. My kids are fine. And maybe Alan will rub off on her..."

"All of a sudden, she'll get straight A's in physics..."

The couple chuckled at the idea of the other Davidson girl turned world class egghead.

* * *

Joan Davidson settled into the guest room after her ride into town from Tucson. Tall, pretty, and raven haired, she seemed like a younger version of her sister. There was no doubt that they shared parents. But that was where the similarities ended. The young student was anything but driven. Anything but practical. A year in college had done little to inspire her. It was Pam - over a decade her senior - who had been the rising star of the family.

"Joan!" Pam called from the kitchen, "I hope you don't mind if Ralph's students come by tonight... for a BBQ."

Tired from the 9 hour drive, Joan collapsed on the guest bed, exhausted.

"Sure."

Pam took in a deep breath, then continued to pour some lemonade for her sister. She couldn't understand her. Joan wasn't a hippie; that would imply a level of commitment to a cause or philosophy that her younger sister simply didn't have. There was no spark in her life. Nothing.

Lemonade in hand, Pam entered the guest room.

"Everything ok, Joanie?"

The younger sister stretched out on the bed, staring at the ceiling tiles.

"I'm bored." She sighed, and took the drink.

* * *

Alan was the first to arrive; Joey, Paco and Chaffey followed, pulling up in the Piranha.

"I can't believe your cousin lets you drive his car!" Alan teased.

"I can't believe your mother dresses you that way!" Joey replied. Paco laughed at the overused insult as if it was an original joke.

Chaffey, the calm and sensible one, rolled his eyes at the exchange, and headed for the door. "You guys coming? Mr. H. said 7 o'clock..."

Paco and Joey rough housed Alan by the curb. Chaffey shook his head as he rang the doorbell.

Inside, Pam called to her sister. "That must be them! Could you get that?"

With a sigh, Joan remained motionless on the bed... The doorbell rang again.

"Aw, come on, Joanie. You said you were bored..."

Reluctant, she slumped to the front door and opened it. Immediately, her eyes locked with Chaffey's. For the first time in her short 18 years, a spark of excitement hit her.

"Um...Pam," she finally replied, her eyes never breaking from the gaze she shared with the handsome young man. "Um... I don't think I'll be bored for much longer."


End file.
